Capricorn's Christmas
by OurieChrome
Summary: "Kesibukan kalian yang luar biasa akan jadi salah satu penghalang dalam hubungan percintaan. Jangan biarkan ini menimbulkan perselisihan. Temukan cara terbaik untuk mengatasinya. Komunikasi adalah kunci terbaiknya," Mademoiselle Ral kepada pemegang si 'Kambing Berekor' dalam acara "Ramalan Bintang" - RIVAERE/Warning Inside/OTAN OME HEICHOU*telat sangat*


**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Capricorn's Christmas (c) Ourie Chrome**

**Warn : AU, maybe OOC, romance, drama, mxm, maybe Typo(es)**

**LevixEren**

**Rate T**

**Enjoy minna~**

.

.

.

Sibuk.

Sibuk sibuk sibuk.

Padahal tanda-tanda natal sudah tiba. Salju sudah menumpuk di bumi, cemara besar sudah didandan berkelap-kelip, toko-toko berlomba-lomba menjual promo barang natalan yang biasanya terdapat tulisan "_Merry Christmas"_, dan ditengah-tengah kemeriahan menyabut tanggal dua puluh lima nanti, seharusnya sebagian besar umat punya rencana untuk merayakan dan menjadikan natal tahun ini menjadi natal yang dapat dikenang—ya kan?

Tapi tidak dengan Yang Mulia Ackerman.

Pintu ditendang kasar—saking malas mengambil kunci dari dalam saku. Dasi pun dilonggarkannya dengan malas (tapi masih ganteng). Jiwa dan raga dihempas seenaknya ke atas sofa. Kemeja hitam kantorannya dibuka dan dijadikan selimut badan. Levi (masih dengan ganteng) menguap panjang, mau cepat-cepat mengorok.

Tahun yang menyedihkan. Hari yang menyedihkan. Natal kedepan yang pasti bakalan makin menyedihkan. Masih terbayang-bayang di memorinya bagaimana bola kasti mendarat tepat di atas hidungnya—Levi tiba-tiba langsung mengusap hidungnya. Bukan hanya bola kasti, bola kempes pun dijadikan senjata guna menampar Levi bertubi-tubi. Kekasihnya memang garang kalau sudah dalam mode super saiyan.

Mau bagaimana lagi, perusahaannya sedang mengerjakan suatu proyek yang mengharuskannya bergadang semingguan. Deadline sampai akhir tahun. Makan cuma sempat sekali sehari, tidur cuma dapat sejam dua jam sehari, kekasih terpaksa ditinggal demi karir—setidaknya ia masih sempat gosok gigi lima kali sehari.

Tapi air muka Eren tadi cukup meninju hatinya.

_"Kau sempatkan gosok gigi berkali-kali dalam kesibukanmu! Sedangkan satu hari untukku saja tak pernah kau berikan! Kau sayang aku atau gigi mu, HAH?!"_

Levi tepuk jidat—menyesal punya kekasih di kalangan yang agak rada-rada.

Levi mengambil remote dan menekan tombol _turn on_. Semoga dengan menonton Tv dapat menghilangkan sejenak pikirannya tentang kekasihnya.

Tv menyala—wanita dengan helaian madu sebahu muncul disana. Dengan cadar transparan menutupi bagian hidung sampai batangtulang belikat. _Tank top _hitam pekat membalut badannya, berpadu dengan jaket kulit putih mencapai atas pusar dengan lengan berbentuk balon sampai lengan bagian atas. Celana balon putih mengembang layaknya aladin membungkus bagian pinggul menuju lututnya. Pembukaan acara baru dimulai, sang wanita membukanya dengan satu kedipan mata.

"Hai,_ Ladies_! Kembali lagi dengan Ramalan Bintang Mademoiselle Ral!"

Muka Levi mengusut.

"Nah, bagaimana dengan persiapan natal kalian, para _Ladies_?"

"Tak ada harapan." Jawab Levi kesal—persetan dengan panggilan _'Ladies'_.

"Hm—mungkin ada yang menjawab menyenangkan, atau mungkin biasa saja, atau yang lebih parah—HAAA—jangan sampai ada yang menjawab tak ada harapan lagi?!"

"Mati sana."

Mademoiselle Ral menggeleng-geleng. Anting-anting membahana ngekor bergoyang-goyang. "Ugh, memikirkannya membuatku pusing. Apalagi bagi anda yang merasakannya. Padahal kan natal adalah hari dimana kamu seharusnya bahagia, ya kan?"

Levi melihat jam digitalnya—hendak menengok wajah yang terpantul dikacanya. Pernahkan wajahnya nampak bahagia?

"Tidak apa-apa! Jangan berputus asa dahulu! Ramalan Mademoiselle Ral akan membantu asmara kalian, ok?! Mari kita lihat tiga zodiak yang beruntung yang akan diramal hari ini!"

Lotre besar kemudian jatuh dari langit, tepat dibelakang Mademoiselle Ral. Entah bagaimana cara mereka mengeditnya, Levi tidak peduli. Mademoiselle Ral memutar putaran lotre sebanyak tiga kali dan menunggu.

"Ekhem! Selamat bagi yang berbintang Cancer, Aries, dan—Capricorn!"

Levi tersentak—niatnya yang ingin menutup kembali televisi kembali terurung.

"Bagi zodiaknya yang tidak terpilih silahkan tutup Tvnya dan kembali tid—eh gak, canda-canda, Pak produser!"

Levi tanpa sadar ekspresinya menjadi serius.

Biarlah sekali-sekali percaya, kan?

"Baiklah untuk..uhmm..Cancer!" Mademoiselle Ral duduk dan mulai mengusap-usap bola kristalnya. Mulut komat-kamit membaca mantara. Jarinya melentik—membelai permukaan bola yang semakin menerang—efek lampu sorot.

Mademoiselle Ral mendadak melebarkan mata dan menghentakkan meja.

"Tidak mungkin. Yang berbintang Cancer—"

Studio kemudian menggelap. Tampak silut Mademoiselle Ral mengambil kertas dari sakunya. Bunyi drum langsung mengudara, berharap memberi kesan gugup untuk penonton dirumah.

Studio kembali terang.

"CUKUP BAGUS! Yep! Nasib kalian dengan si doi cukup bagus. Hanya cukup ya. Karena bagaimana pun tetap ada usaha juga. Jaga hubungan kalian dengan baik. Buatlah sebuah hiburan atau sebuah permainan yang bisa membuatnya tertawa. Setidaknya yah—" Petra mendongak ke atas, tengah mengingat. "—menjaga perasaannya dapat menjaga hubungan kalian. Dan jangan bawa masalah pribadi kalian kedalam hubungan kalian. Buat dia tersenyum, ok ok? Semoga bisa membantu untuk natal kalian ya, Cancer!"

Background suara tepuk tangan menyala.

"Baiklah, sekarang—uhm, Aries! Siap-siaplah wahai kalian Aries!" Mademoiselle Ral kembali merayapi bola kristal. Studio kembali gelap. Mademoiselle kembali menyontek naskah.

Ketika studio kembali terang, hanya wajah kusut Mademoiselle Ral yang tersambut.

Pertanda buruk untuk Aries.

"Uhm, sepertinya kalian sedang dalam masa-masa emosi memuncak-muncak. Kelabilan, keegoisan, dan hal ini membuat hubungan kalian sedikit merenggang saat-saat ini." Mademoiselle Ral menggeleng kepala. "Pasangan kalian mungkin sedikit kurang perhatian. Tapi percayalah, dia masih sayang dengan kalian! Dia adalah tipe yang setia! Kuncinya ya percaya saja padanya! Karena suatu saat akan ada waktu dimana ia memberikan seluruh rasa sayangnya padamu, ok? Jangan patah semangat!"

Levi masih khidmat nonton—sempat menggaruk kaki yang gatal.

"Selanjutnya—Capricorn! Ho Ho Ho!" Levi mendecak kesal—_"Cepat sajalah, fujoshi sialan!"_

"Mari kita lihat capricorn!" Sama seperti semula—meraba bola kristal, studio menggelap, Mademoiselle menyontek, dan kembali terang menderang.

Suasana studio menjadi suram.

Perasaan Levi langsung tidak enak.

"Baik menyambut natal dan menyambut tahun baru—" Mademoiselle Ral jeda sejenak. "—sepertinya bukan hal yang bagus."

Levi _freezes._

"Sebenarnya saya punya teman dengan bintang kambing berekor ini. Semoga dia tidak sedang menonton."

Sayang sekali.

"Yah bisa dibilang sedikit lebih berat. Ada beberapa masalah yang sedikit menguras emosi kalian terhadap pasangan kalian. Bisa dibilang ini karena kesibukan kalian yang merenggangkan hubungan asmara kalian."

Levi _freezes plus_ angin topan. BINGO

"Memang kesibukan dan juga beberapa masalah membuat kalian seperti ini. Apalagi pasangan kalian tampaknya sedang berapi-api saat ini."

DOBEL BINGO

"Tapi—" Mademoiselle Ral kemudian menyimpul senyum manis, "—hal ini bisa diatasi dengan rasa pengertianmu terhadapnya dan juga komitmen dari kedua belah pihak. Beri dia kepercayaan. Komunikasi adalah kuncinya. Hubungi dia dan beri tahu kabar anda. Jangan biarkan karena kesibukanmu menjadikan perselisihan diantara kalian. Dan juga jangan biarkan dia larut dalam keraguan, dia sedang menunggumu memanggil namanya sekarang, ok? GO GO GO CAPRICORN!"

Levi tertegun—"ada benarnya juga ya."

"Ok, begitulah kira-kira ramalan zodiak untuk tiga zodiak yang beruntung hari ini, _Ladies_! Sekarang, mari kita main quiz—"

Tv menampilkan layar hitam seketika. Levi meletakkan remote kembali ke atas meja. Di atas sofa ia terlelap dengan berselimutkan kemeja hitam.

.

.

.

"Eren! Eren!"

Yang dipanggil hanya merespon dengan gumanan, enggan sadar.

"Eren, bangun!"

"Diamlah, Mikasa."

"Hoi!"

Eren bangkit dengan wajah suram. Wajahnya memaling ke arah samping, dimana posisi handphonenya terletak. Ia meraih ponselnya, bukan untuk melihat jam.

"Masih memikirkan si pendek itu? Putusin sajalah, Eren. Hari ini natal, tapi dia tak memperhatikanmu. Kalau kau memang tak ada jadwal malam ini, ikut aku kerumah Christa saja. Ia membuat pesta."

"Hm."

Mikasa berbalik badan dan melenggang menuju pintu. Eren masih membeku dengan tatapan menuju ponsel.

"_Lupakan hadiah. Sepertinya percuma juga."_

.

.

.

"Aku pergi dulu, Mikasa."

"Eh? Hari Natal Cafe Sir Farlan tetap buka, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Pasti hari ini banyak pengunjung. Lagian aku tidak ada rencana hari ini. Bye."

"Hati-hati, Eren." Mikasa melambai dengan tenang. Sudut bibir sedikit menaik melihat tawa Eren yang merekah barusan. Tahu memang pemuda itu sedang dalam suasana yang tidak menyenangkan.

Eren memasang tas di sebelah lengan dan berlari. Menelan sinar matahari sebagai semangat pagi. Menyapa orang-orang yang ditemuinya dengan senyuman yang masih mangkal di wajah. Wajah Eren berseri-seri. Ya—tampak berseri-seri.

Dan wajah berseri-seri itu mendadak luntur.

Mobil hitam misterius berhenti tepat disampingnya. Pintu terbuka, lengan Eren diraih dan dibawa masuk ke dalamnya.

"Si-siapa ka—"

Boro-boro mulut dan hidung Eren ditutup dengan sapu tangan yang sudah tercampur dengan obat bius. Dua pencuri, berbaju hitam, menggunakan topeng, sulit untuk Eren mengenalinya.

Setelahnya yang Eren tahu hanyalah gelap.

.

.

.

_**TOLONG BACA!**_

_**Hilangnya seorang pemuda dengan ciri-ciri :**_

_**- Tinggi sekitar 170 cm**_

_**- Umur 19 tahun**_

_**- Berkulit tan**_

_**- Rambut berwarna coklat**_

_**- Mata hijau sedikit binar-binar**_

_**- Membawa tas**_

_**- Baru saja disakiti**_

_**Jika melihat pemuda dengan ciri-ciri diatas, tolong hubungi 02121312xxxx, deadline sampai malam ini!**_

_**Mikasa Ackerman.**_

.

.

.

"Uhn..."

Kelopak Eren menaik perlahan-lahan, lalu berkedip. Pusing mengakari pucuk kepalanya. Sakit dihidung masih terasa akibat ditempel sapu tangan dengan tidak _gentleman-_nya. Eren merogoh saku celananya. Ponsel tujuannya. Mata Eren membola seketika.

Pukul delapan lewat sepuluh.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidur sampai malam begini?" Rambut _brunette_ dicakar kasar. Helaiannya rontok menumpuk di lantai. Frustasi—bagaimana bisa dia dengan mudah diculik? Semoga gajinya tidak dipotong Farlan karena tidak masuk.

Jendela tepat disamping Eren. Eren lalu membersihkan uap kacanya dengan siku. Kota terlihat bercahaya. Putih menjadi penguasa. Ada pohon cemara besar, tak jauh dari lokasi Eren sekarang. Tampaknya ia berada di gedun bertingkat.

Perlu diakui, natal tahun ini adalah natal paling menyedihkan yang pernah ia rasakan.

Tidak hanya bermasalah dengan kekasihnya, ia juga pasti akan kena azab dari Farlan. Dan parahnya, dimalam yang paling special seperti ini, ia diculik dan disekap, seperti sekarang. Orang tuanya sedang dinas, Mikasa sendirian dirumah. Gadis itu pasti sudah mengitari kompleks dan menelpon beberapa kenalan hanya untuk mencarinya.

Eren mengkhawatirkan Mikasa. Tapi lebih mengkhawatirkan tentang hari ini.

Semua orang menyambut natal, dan kamu tengah dalam pelukan para penculik. Ini yang pertama kalinya untuk Eren.

"Mungkin karma karena egois dengan kekasih sendiri kali ya."

Eren memangku pelipisnya. Senyum miris diukir paksa. _"Aku mau pulang."_

Suara ketukan pintu, Eren langsung pasang kuda-kuda.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau mau dariku, ha?"

Tak mendapat jawaban. Hanya ada sehelai surat yang menyelip di sela-sela bawah pintu. Eren mendekat dengan waspada, takut-takut itu salah satu kelicikan si penculik.

Ada tulisan disana, dan ada ganggang sapu disampingnya. Eren mengambil kertas itu dari jarak jauh dengan ganggang tersebut.

_**"Senang dengan natalmu?"**_

Dahi Eren mengerut garang.

"Jangan mengejek, sialan!" Eren melempar kertas itu sembarang. "Kalau kau menculikku hanya untuk senang-senang, cepat keluarkan aku!"

Tak ada jawaban. Lagi-lagi sehelai kertas muncul dari sela-sela bawa pintu.

_**"Kau tahu, kan? Aku ingin senang-senang di malam natalku. Sesekali natalmu berkesan buruk tidak masalah, kan?"**_

Urat jidat Eren membentuk perempatan.

"Kau anggap main-main natal, hah? Bedebah sialan, buka pintu itu! Mentalmu hanya selentik sayurkah?"

Terdengar suara decihan dari luar sana. Lagi-lagi sehelai kertas kembali merayap dibawah sela-sela pintu.

_**"Kau cukup berapi-api, nak. Biar kutebak, masalah cinta?"**_

Eren meremas kertas itu. Kertas seolah-olah hangus dengan api imajiner. "Brengsek kau! Untuk apa kau ingin tahu masalahku?"

Muncul lagi sehelai kertas. Amarah Eren memuncak ketika membacanya.

_**"Biar kutebak lagi, ditinggal kekasih sendiri? Kasihan sekali."**_

Eren spontan menendang tumpukan kardus kosong terdekat ke arah pintu. Ia mendekati pintu, lalu meninjunya. Berdarah memang, tapi apa pedulinya?

"Aku mau menikmati natalku dengan tenang. Aku mau buktikan bahwa aku bisa pengertian. Hal yang paling sulit melepaskan kesempatan seperti ini untuk tidak bersamanya. Apalagi hari ini hari kelahirannya. Aku merelakan. Aku lupakan. Aku masih bisa menghadiri pesta teman. Kau menculikku, dan ini malam natal. Dan kau kesenangan menginjak-injak perasaan orang? Aku menutut kebebasanku, sekarang."

Hijau emas di manik matanya menyala-nyala. Alis tebalnya menukik garang. Pintu dengan ganas ia tinju bertubi-tubi. Darah menetes mencapai lantai, sebagai pengganti airmata.

"Buka sekarang, bedebah sialan!" Eren mengaum. Pintu terus dihujani dengan tinjuannya. Sang penculik tak mengindahkan.

Secarik kertas kembali muncul dibawah sela pintu, Eren langsung berhenti meninju.

_**"Tidak perlu meninju, bocah. Buka sendiri pintunya. Sudah tidak dikunci."**_

Eren tak bergeming. Ia merasa balasan kali ini sedikit memberitahu petunjuk siapa penculik dibalik pintu itu. Tak perlu memproses, Eren ligat membuka pintu.

"Wajahmu menyedihkan sekali, bocah."

Eren menerjang si penculik sampai tumbang.

.

.

.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan dengan tanganmu."

Eren masih terisak-isak. Matanya sembab. Hidungnya memerah. Bukan karena tangannya yang perih.

Dengan telaten Levi membalut luka Eren dengan perban. Menyambut tangan yang satu lagi, lalu memberikan lukanya dengan obat merah. Perban kembali berperan, mengitari punggung dan telapak tangan si pemuda. Luka sudah tertutup, acara penyembuhan ditutupi dengan sentilan di jidat.

"Adaw!"

"Padahal aku masih mau berlama-lama menjahilimu."

"Jahilnya keterlaluan, Sir!" Eren merengek, berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya yang tadi sedang disekap. "Anda tidak menyelesaikan proyek anda?"

Levi meletakan alat-alat P3K kedalam kotaknya semula. "Aku tak pernah menumpukkan kerjaanku. Semua urusanku sudah hampir selesai. Masih ada waktu beberapa hari lagi menuju _deadline_."

"Ma-maaf. Aku membuatmu terpaksa menunda kerjaanmu."

"Tidak masalah. Salahkan Erwin yang menumpukkan tugasku terlalu banyak." Tangan kokoh Levi merayapi telinga Eren. "Nah, sekarang waktu bebas, malam natal, diapartemenku, kita sedang berdua. Kau ingin apa sekarang?"

Wajah Eren memerah. Levi merayapi telinganya dengan jahil, sialan.

"Sela—"

"Hm?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Levi." Eren merunduk. Kedua tangan terangkat dengan jari yang direntangkan. "Maaf aku tidak ada hadiah. Setelah berpikir bahwa tidak ada kesempatan bersamamu, aku memutuskan tak membeli apapun. Percuma menurutku. Ya—dan kejadian seperti ini sungguh diluar dugaan."

Wajah Levi langsung merengut.

"Ta-tapi, anda juga salah! Aku jadi tak punya persiapan. Malah aku yang dapat kejutan."

"Kejam sekali, bocah." Wajah Levi makin mendekat. "Aku menutut hadiah. Cium aku."

"Heee?!"

"Kau tak merindukannya setelah berminggu-minggu tak kita lakukan?"

Eren mengigit bibir bawah—gugup. Tangan Levi menahan wajah Eren tepat ditelinganya. Eren memejamkan mata. Pelan-pelan ia menempelkan bibirnya menuju belahan bibir Levi. Sebentar saja, Eren spontan menarik diri menjauhi wajah Levi.

"Sebentar sekali, bocah. Aku mau yang basah dan lama."

"Ya-yasudah! Kalau gitu bibirmu saja yang mengejarku!"

"Woho, itu tantangan darimu bocah." Levi menerjang tanpa bertele-tele. Menggapai bibir Eren. Menciptakan pagutan yang cukup lama. Lidah menelusup dan mengitari seisi rongga mulut Eren. Lidah Eren pun menyambut. Kedua lidah saling membelit didalam sana, membuat isinya menjadi penuh.

Cukup lama pergulatan antar lidah, Levi kemudian melebarkan jaraknya. Melepaskan pagutannya. Salivanya menetes mencampai bibir Eren. Eren melingkari leher Levi dengan tangannya. Mendekatkan—hingga dahi mereka berbentur pelan.

Eren berbisik setelah memberi ciuman kecil sekali lagi untuk Levi.

"Maaf dan selamat ulang tahun."

.

.

.

_"Besok aku harus menaikkan gaji Petra."_

.

.

.

_Fin_

* * *

><p>Wup, finish muahahahaha.<p>

Ini sudah sangat lewat. Sangaaaaaaattt lewat. Laptop saya mati dan saya tak bisa publish. Yah seperti itulah. Ini sudah lama kesimpan pas ultah heichou. Cukup mengecewakan baru bisa publish sekarang hwee

Itu ramalannya jangan percaya, serius jangan. Ada beberapa sedikit yang diganti agar cerita ini bisa tegak hohohoho /kejam/ gak semua berubah. Hanya yang menurut saya takut tidak cocok dengan cerita. Tapi yang capricorn masalah kesibukan itu memang tertulis di internet. Er, gak penting amat ya?

Saya pilih Aries karena itu zodiak Eren. Ada yang nyadar kalau ramalan zodiak Eren sedikit berhubungan dengan ramalan Levi? Tapi dicerita Eren tidak menonton program ramalan itu. Dan Levi pun tidak ingat dengan zodiak Eren. Maunya sih gitu .-. Dan saya pilih cancer karena—itu zodiak saya NYAHAHA /jduk/

Itu sajalah mungkin. Semoga menikmati ya. HABEDE HEICHOU GANTENG YA MOGA LANGGENG SAMA EREN /hush/

Selamat tahun baru 2015 ya. Semoga tahun ini kita bisa lebih baik daripada tahun sebelumnya.

Terima kasih bagi yang membaca, memberi favorite, dan yang menyempatkan diri buat review. Laf yu forevaaa~

Salam tjinta

—OurieChr

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

.

"Sir, kalau rencana culik-culik ini ide anda, siapa dua orang yang menculik saya tadi pagi, sir?"

"Itu penculik beneran. Aku sempat sempat melihat mereka menculikmu ketika aku menuju rumahmu."

"HAAA?!"

.

.

.

_Fin beneran_


End file.
